Dark Secrets
by AJ Matthews
Summary: A war is going on in middle earth between the remaining good and evil. Aragorn gets sent to Mirkwood to aid them in battle.This will be an A/L slash. Cowritten with Kitty. New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Secrets

Author: Combined fic with AJ Matthews and kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to Tolkien

Warning: If you do not like male/male relationships I suggest you press the back button on your browser.

"Are you sure we need to bring him?"

"He will come. We need all the strength we can get."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Fine. Have it your way...And what of Aragorn?"

"He will probably have to come as well."

"And Gimli?"

"Of course."

"The hobbits?

"I think they are content where they are."

"Don't you think they will want to come help?"

"I think it would be best to leave them."

"Fine. You're the boss."

"And you'd better remember it."

"How could I forget?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Aragorn sat in his room in Rivendell after arriving. Many of the skilled warriors of Middle Earth have been gathering strength together in various places. He might have guessed this would be where he would be placed. Gimli and Haldir were the only recognizable fighters around here. Gandalf had joined with Lord Elrond also. The hobbits were not invited for they were not fighting machines like the rest of them. Legolas was in Mirkwood aiding his father's army, of course. Aragorn slipped off his shirt to rest on the cool bed that hadn't been slept on for years. It felt good after the blistering heat wave that had struck Rivendell. He closed his weary eyes and was drifting into sleep when his door opened. 

"You're late." He said mischievously. He turned to face the beautiful dark haired princess standing in his doorway. 

"Aragorn, you must realize my father is an impatient man." Aragorn smiled brilliantly and Arwen sat down beside him. "You still remember how to smile?" she said, frowning. 

Aragorn stirred and said, "Even I am surprised." He sat up and Arwen gently laid her head against his shoulder. 

"Why won't this stupid war go away?" She closed her eyes and for a moment Aragorn had the urge to shrug her off. He shook his head. Why would he want to do that? He loved her after all. They were meant to be together. He clasped the necklace that she had given him. She gave up all her life to be with him. He thought it absurd, yet satisfying. 

He caressed her cheek and told her to go to bed. She frowned again and said, "You want me to leave?"

He was caught. "I just think you need some rest, that's all." 

"If that's what you wish," Arwen said, feeling hurt as she left his room. 

Aragorn's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the dead, empty hall. This city had too many buildings and empty places of solitude. A person would have to travel on horse to get from one place to the next. He walked into the brisk breeze outside and let the warmth melt into him. He passed Lord Elrond's bedroom and stepped into a great hall filled with dwarves, elves, and men. He recognized Gimli and Haldir at once and waved at them. They grinned and waved back. He took a seat between the both of them after getting reacquainted. 

He took the opportunity to study the other warriors seated at the enormous wood table. What caught his eye was the lone female elven girl. Her pointy ears stood out with the gold dangle earrings. Her black hair was pulled back and her bangs flopped into her eyes. She had a dark green cloak on and wore long pants that covered her shoes. Aragorn watched her springy walk as she bounced across the room, talking and flirting with some of the other warriors who thought it funny. She looked quite young, fit and healthy for an elf, perhaps one of the daughters of a fighter for she could not possibly be one herself. She seemed too energetic and upbeat.

Lord Elrond approached the table throwing a blanket of silence over everyone. Gandalf followed him. He spoke in a clear, strong voice. "We have come here to discuss the current events of the war. I am sure you all already know what is going on 'ere you not be here. The most recent and dangerous situation at hand however is the fierce battle going on in Mirkwood." He paused and looked out at the gathered warriors. "Mordor and the remaining forces of Isengard are planning an attack on the elven Kingdom of Mirkwood. They are planning to kill the king, causing despair and distraught throughout the land.

That is why I had called all of you here. In a few days, a few of you are going to go to Mirkwood, the ones who have the hands to execute. In other words the best." He paced up and down the room causing uncomfortable tension. "We have previously chosen these few warriors. The rest of you are to be sent to Lothlorien, where another battle is going on." 

Aragorn casually looked at the palm of his hand in boredom. He already knew he was going to Mirkwood. He was the best. He had always been. Why wouldn't he be? Cut the crap and let's go slice some orc heads off.

I'm at your command, as usual. To deploy and kill in whatever way you want. 

His thoughts wandered off to Mirkwood and the awaited battle. Then the picture of the blonde elf came into his mind. If there were somebody who might actually beat him, it would be Legolas. Legolas was just so... perfect? It was a surprise he didn't have someone of his own.

He was very good looking for his race, and he was an excellent fighter and archer. It almost made Aragorn envious. His mind blocked out any other thoughts, but found it strange how he couldn't forget about him. How he couldn't concentrate on the mission at hand. He shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly to get his mind clear. "Do you have something to say Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" said Lord Elrond with a haughty tone of voice. Aragorn shook his head. Gandalf stood up, as Elrond turned his gaze back on the others who had gathered. "Gandalf will now be telling you where you will be going and when you are leaving. This is a very organized mission. Please do your best not to screw anything up!" he snapped. Lord Elrond's gaze adverted to Aragorn. Aragorn gave him a glare as he waited for his name to be called.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dark Secrets

Author: Combined fic with AJ Matthews and kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to Tolkien

Warning: If you do not like male/male relationships I suggest you press the back button on your browser

A/N: Don't worry, the slash comes soon.

"Who do we send to Mirkwood?"

"Haldir of 'Lorien for certain, and I have chosen some other elves to go."

"What of Aragorn? Will you send him there as well?"

"I plan to. He is one of the best. Even if he needs to learn more discipline, and the virtue of patience."

"So those two go. Any others?"

"I am considering Gimli, son of Gloin, but I am not sure if he could do the most good in Mirkwood."

"You know that he will be upset if he does not get to see his friend again?"

"Sacrifices must be made in wars. Personal feelings cannot be allowed to interfere."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Aragorn was pleased when Gandalf confirmed his belief. He would be going to Mirkwood to help Legolas- and the other elves, he hastily amended. But Aragorn was not happy when they announced that Haldir of

'Lorien was going as well, along with some other elves.

Haldir merely nodded, as did the other elves. They turned to look at him, and Aragorn nodded back, to be polite.

Aragorn knew that Haldir and Legolas were close friends, and he'd hoped to be able to speak with Legolas without having to compete for his attention. Unfortunately, it was not to be so. But Aragorn decided to make the best that he could of it.

As soon as the meeting was over, Aragorn returned to his room. He angrily wondered why Lord Elrond had purposefully embarrassed him.

True, his thoughts had wondered, but still… Why did the Elven lord have to act as if Aragorn was going to mess everything up?

Arwen entered the room quietly and walked over to him. "So you are going to Mirkwood to help?" she inquired softly, hoping Aragorn was in a better mood now.

Aragorn said, "Yes. We leave at dawn, so I have to pack and get some rest first, Arwen."

Hurt shone in her eyes, before she placed a hand on his arm. "When will we see each other again?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Aragorn said honestly. "No-one will return until the war is over."

"Be careful," Arwen whispered, before she kissed him softly. She then turned and walked out of the room.

Aragorn resisted the urge to wipe his lips off after Arwen left. He shook his head, and quickly began packing everything that he would need for the trip. He then laid down on his bed, and tried to get some sleep.

It seemed that Aragorn had just fallen asleep when it was almost time to leave. He quickly changed into fresh clothes, brushed his hair, and splashed water on his face. 

Aragorn then put on a cloak, grabbed his pack, Anduril, and his bow and arrows, before he went out to meet Haldir and the others. The elves were waiting for him with Lord Elrond.

"About time," Lord Elrond said testily. They'd been waiting for nearly ten minutes.

Aragorn cocked an eyebrow slightly, but refrained from saying anything.

The Elven lord looked at the group around him. "Ride long and hard for Mirkwood, and be careful. The forest is not as safe as it usually is."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. There was a war going on in there; of course it wasn't safe. Any idiot would know that.

Elrond glanced at Aragorn sharply. "Guard yourselves well. " he said to the group as a whole, then mutterd "And don't try anything foolish." before the Elven lord walked away.

"Let's go," Aragorn said, eager to be on the way.

Haldir nodded his agreement. The group turned and headed towards the stables together. Each mounted a horse, and pulled their cloaks around them tightly. They then galloped off towards Mirkwood.

Aragorn's thoughts were mostly on how Legolas was faring in this. He knew the blond archer could easily defend himself, but not against overwhelming odds. And Legolas' father was the target of this attacks. Well, he would give their enemies a fight they would never forget, Aragorn thought grimly.

It took a few days to get to the borders of Mirkwood, and the group was at a loss as to who the leader was; either Haldir or Aragorn. So they were mostly silent, while Aragorn and Haldir took turns directing the others.

"We should heed Lord Elrond's warning when we enter," Haldir told Aragorn.

"I guess," Aragorn replied. "But things have been very quiet. We didn't even get attacked on the way here."

Haldir nodded. "But do not let your guard down, for these woods are far too still. I cannot even hear the birds."

They proceeded into the forest, and were greeted by a small battalion of enemies.

"Greetings from Mordor!" the leader snarled, before the evil foes began charging towards them on their own horses.

As one, the group on their horses drew their bows and began firing arrows. Their enemies drew their own bows and fired back, causing the group to scatter slightly.

Aragorn notched an arrow and fired it, killing his pursuer. Haldir was doing the same, as he calmed his horse in Elvish.

The other elves were faring well, as they cut down their opponents. The minions of Mordor fled to regroup.

"That was easily done," Aragorn said.

Haldir glanced around. "Someone is watching us," he informed Aragorn, as a solitary figure emerged from the trees, wearing a dark green cloak over a blue shirt and brown leggings. Most of the elves immediately notched arrows and pointed them at the person.

Aragorn was struck at the vision who approached them silently. Golden hair hung down his shoulders, and piercing blue eyes met theirs. His skin was pale, and he seemed a little weary, as he stood before them, holding a bow, with a quiver on his back. A sword hung as the figure's waist, as he fearlessly met their gazes. His pointed ears told Aragorn that this was an elf of Mirkwood.

Legolas Greenleaf looked at the group, before addressing them in Elvish. "Seeing as how you are not wearing the colors of Mordor, and how you killed most of them, may I assume that you are the ones who were sent to aid us by Lord Elrond?"

"You may," Haldir said, recognizing the calm and stoic Prince of Mirkwood.

Relief flashed through the elf's blue eyes, before calmness appeared. "I shall escort you to the castle, then, for there are many traps that we had to set for opponents."

"But you have no horse," Haldir pointed out. "How will you keep up?"

Legolas slyly looked at Haldir, recognizing his friend. "I will keep up easily." He then looked at Aragorn. Legolas had known that Aragorn would probably be sent to Mirkwood to help, but the blond Prince was not sure how he felt about it. "Shall we be off before any other opponents show up?"

Aragorn finally nodded, unfrozen. The blond elf was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. But he looked away when he saw the elf give him a puzzled glance, which meant that he'd noticed how Aragorn had been staring at him. This elf had courage, he mused.

Haldir nodded. "Let's go." The group on horseback were surprised at how easily Legolas kept up, leaping up into the trees, but remaining visible as he easily jumped from one branch to another.

Aragorn's horse suddenly refused to go any further, and Aragorn didn't know why. He kept urging it forward, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop!" Legolas called down in Elvish, as he sprang down from the tree to prevent Aragorn from going any further. The Elven Prince positioned himself in front of the horse.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, slightly irritated as he looked at the blond elf. He gestured for the elf to move aside.

Legolas met his gaze calmly. "I wish only to save your life, son of Arathorn." He reached down and picked up a stick, before turning. He brushed the stick in the air directly in front Aragorn. The stick was instantly sliced into numerous pieces.

Haldir let out a soft whistle of surprise. "Pray tell, in what matter was that designed?"

"Tis thread, spun so fine that it is nearly invisible. A thin layer of metal coats it, and it can slice nearly anything to pieces," Legolas said. He looked at Aragorn. "I suggest you be a little more careful the next time your horse does not wish to go forward."

Aragorn grabbed the elf's arm firmly as he turned to walk away. "Don't make a fool out of me," Aragorn said testily.

"Release him at once, Aragorn," Haldir ordered. "Do you not know who he is?"

"How should I know? He never introduced himself," Aragorn pointed out.

"You honestly do not know who I am, Estel?" Legolas questioned, a bit amused.

Aragorn scowled. "No, I don't. Should I know?"

"Tis I, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas said calmly, eliciting gasps from the other elves, save for Haldir. "And I suggest you let go of me, for my father's archers are taking aim at you, Aragorn."

Aragorn was incredulous.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Secrets

Author: Combined fic with AJ Matthews and kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to Tolkien

Warning: If you do not like male/male relationships I suggest you press the back button on your browser

A/N: Don't worry, the slash comes soon.

"What of the pride of the Prince of Mirkwood? Will he truly be glad to see him again?"

"They are friends, in spite of everything. If I had any doubt that they were not, I would not have put them together again."

"But Legolas may not be as happy to see Aragorn as one might think. They did grow distant from each other."

"You worry too much. Time means little or naught to an Elf. Surely Legolas has not changed that much."

"I hope not, for Aragorn's sake. Maybe Legolas will be a stabilizing influence on him."

"Aragorn has pride as well. Putting those two together again might not be a good idea."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

An arrow shot into the ground right beside Aragorn's horse, which proved Legolas' claim that the archers who were watching were ready to strike if their Prince was not set free.

"That was a warning, Aragorn. Release me, for I would not enjoy having to explain to Lord Elrond why you were shot," Legolas said in Elvish, lifting his chin slightly.

Aragorn was still trying to figure out why he had not recognized Legolas when he first saw him. He gazed intently into the Elf's face, and saw that the child-like joy that had once been on Legolas' fair and beautiful face had been replaced with grim determination and maturity. His old friend had lost whatever innocence that he had had left after the Quest. War had a funny way of destroying any innocence that one might possess.

Legolas finally yanked his arm away. "What are you staring at?" he questioned, vaguely confused. "We need to reach the castle, before they show up again." Though Legolas himself was trying not to stare at Aragorn, who was as handsome as ever.

"Legolas is right, Aragorn. We should continue," Haldir said, slyly noting the way the two were trying not to be caught gazing at each other.

"Fine," Aragorn muttered. "Is there any more of… whatever that was?"

Legolas inclined his head. "Aye, and only the Elves of Mirkwood know where it is located in our home. I believe I shall stay down here, to prevent another near accident." The slender Elf began walking again, part of him listening carefully for the sounds of anything approaching, part of him trying to figure out how he felt about Aragorn being here, and the rest of him guiding them to his home, avoiding the traps.

Aragorn was angry that Legolas had seemingly humiliated him on purpose. Why would he do such a thing, Aragorn wondered, as he watched the blond archer out of the corner of his eyes. They were friends, after all. Weren't they?

If Legolas knew that Aragorn was watching him, he gave no sign. The Elf was wondering how Aragorn hadn't been able to recognize him. Surely he did not look that different, though it had been a long time since they'd seen each other. This just brought back some of the painful memories that Legolas had wanted to forget.

Haldir shook his head. Those two needed to stop worrying about their personal feelings and work together. There was a war going on, after all, and every fighter was needed. Though Legolas was still as beautiful as he had ever been, Haldir thought. His eyes appreciatively roamed over the Elven Prince, appraising his beauty.

Legolas was too busy to notice the intense scrutiny that Haldir was giving him, for he was still distracted with thoughts of Aragorn. He knew that his friend would want to speak to him when they reached Mirkwood, but Legolas had to finish his patrol first. Duty came before personal feelings, after all. The archer bit back a sigh. That was a lesson that he'd learned only too well.

Aragorn did notice what Haldir was doing and scowled at the Elf. Haldir looked back and raised an eyebrow slightly, for Aragorn had never laid a claim on Legolas. A challenge was in Aragorn's grey eyes, as they met the steel-grey eyes of the blond Elf who rode a little ahead of him.

Haldir's eyes held a challenge as well. Aragorn and Arwen were together, after all. What claim did Aragorn have to Legolas, when he was supposed to marry Arwen?

Legolas distracted both by suddenly stopping. He listened carefully to the silence, cocking his head to the right. "Prepare yourselves, for the enemy is near," he said in a low voice, as he notched an arrow.

Dark arrows started raining down on them again from the nearby trees, and Legolas jumped out of the way. He fired his arrow at the exact spot that the first arrow had come from. A black figure fell from the tree. The blond Elf then drew his two daggers.

Aragorn drew his sword, and looked around, as numerous Orcs and Uruk-Hai burst out of the trees and began attacking. Aragorn smiled grimly. This was going to be fun, he thought, for this was poor odds…for them.

Haldir and the other Elves used their bows to keep the creatures from getting too close to them.

Legolas darted up a tree, leapt into the air and twisted his body, landing just behind a Uruk-Hai that had tried to corner him against the tree. His deadly Elven daggers easily killed the creature, and Legolas began fighting a second Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn slit the throat of an Orc, and occasionally glanced around to check on the Elves around him. He knew that Legolas could defend himself, but some of the other Elves had rarely been in battle before. However, they did defend themselves well, with good aims with their bows and arrows.

Legolas slit the throat of the Uruk-Hai he fought with, and whirled around to deflect a blow from an Orc. One dagger he brought up to the creature's throat, and the other went down to its waist. In one swift, deadly movement, the Orc lay dead, and Legolas sprinted towards where the main group of Orcs were heading.

The Elven archer drew his bow and arrows, and let them fly. His targets instantly died, and Legolas took a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow, before he went back to the battle. He'd been fighting the creatures all day long, which would have been tiring to anyone save an Elf.

Aragorn's steed was well trained, for it did not panic, as Aragorn's sword clashed with three Orc blades. He easily slit the throat of the closest, deflected the other two blades, and stabbed one of his other opponents straight in the heart. It fell to the ground, dead, as did the first Orc. The third bellowed in rage, and swung up at Aragorn, who took advantage of its vulnerable position and he gutted it.

His grey eyes then sought out Legolas, for he was the only one not on a horse, save for their foes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that two Uruk-Hai, along with two Orcs, and formed a small circle around the blond Prince. Haldir saw the same, and started fighting his way over there. If those Orcs figured out who Legolas was, they would want him dead as well, for he was Thranduil's heir.

Legolas was using his daggers once more. He ducked under a blow, and slashed across the face of the closest Uruk-Hai with the dagger in his right hand, before he lashed out with the dagger that he gripped within his other hand, slitting the throat of one of the Orcs. A bellow of pain sounded, and the Uruk-Hai swung at the Elf, who dove to the ground, rolled right, and jumped back to his feet lightly. A swiftly notched arrow killed the Uruk-Hai, and Legolas then flung his dagger into the throat of the other Orc. Sweat trickled down his face, as he turned to face the final Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn was glad to see that Legolas was as good a fighter as he had ever been, as he watched the graceful and deadly Elf easily kill three of the four evil creatures that had surrounded him.

The Uruk-Hai that was left feinted a blow to Legolas with one hand, who countered it with his remaining dagger. The creature smiled evilly and used his other hand, with its sharp, cruel nails, to gash open the Elf's vulnerable flank. Blood began trickling down to the ground.

Legolas ignored the pain that soared through him, and managed to penetrate the creature's heart with a well-placed dagger throw. The Uruk-Hai died, and Legolas glanced around. This fight appeared to be over, he saw, before the blue-eyed Prince gathered his unbroken arrows and daggers, re-sheathing them. Beads of sweat were on his forehead, so he wiped it again, and rejoined the others.

Haldir gathered the group of Elves together, and carefully looked over each, looking for any injuries. Legolas stood slightly apart from the others, for he knew that Aragorn would fuss over him like a child if his friend found out that he was wounded. It was a mere scratch and certainly nothing to worry about. No poison had been on the Uruk-Hai's claws, after all.

Aragorn saw a tight-lipped expression on Legolas' face, as he looked at his older friend. He decided that the archer must be worried about his father, and dismissed the matter. Legolas seemed to be all right, after all.

"We should go before more come," Legolas said, using Elvish, in a clear, strong voice. "I have been battling them all day, and more keep appearing. My father will know where each of you can best help."

Haldir nodded. "As you wish, Prince Legolas."

Legolas frowned. "Do not call me that, Haldir. In times of war it matters not what one's rank is, but more on cooperation and loyalty," he stated.

"If you think we should continue, then let's do so," Aragorn muttered, wanting to speak with his friend alone.

Legolas simply nodded, and took the lead once more, hiding his relief that Aragorn had backed him up. He would be hard-pressed for time to treat his wound and return to his patrol, for he was already late. But his father would understand, for they had been waiting and hoping for the aid from Lord Elrond to arrive.

Haldir's sharp eyes caught the drops of blood staining the grass a very short time later. "Who is bleeding?" the blond Elf questioned sharply. "Rather, who is injured and hiding it?"

Legolas said nothing, glad that he wore an undershirt, which kept the blood from showing through his tunic. He remained silent, until Haldir scowled, and glanced from figure to figure, pausing on him. Legolas met the scowl, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Aragorn's gaze fixated on Legolas, who stood there, not saying a word. The blue eyes narrowed slightly, as the gaze lowered, checking for any signs of blood. When Aragorn saw the blood in a on the ground beside the Elf, anger entered his grey eyes.

To be continued


End file.
